1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyester-type resin decorative sheet which has a design and exhibits superior formability, and relates to a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Relayed Art
As a resin decorative sheet having a design, a vinyl chloride resin is commonly employed. In order to produce the decorative sheets made of vinyl chloride, an embossing finish method in which a pattern is formed by passing a vinyl chloride sheet between a roll patterned on the surface and a pressure roll, a method for directly printing a pattern on the surface of the vinyl chloride sheet, a method for laminating a pattern-printed film on the surface of the vinyl chloride sheet, or the like has been utilized.
In the case where various decorative sheets having various patterns are produced in a small batch, in many cases, the film laminating method is utilized. In this case, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Sho-60-155429, a method comprising the steps of extruding a vinyl chloride sheet, immediately after that laminating a film having a pattern, and pressing the film onto the sheet by passing them between rolls, or the like has been utilized.
However, in recent years, it has been desired to produce a decorative sheet not by using a vinyl chloride resin but by using the other resin raw materials as a raw material of a sheet material, and therefore, decorative sheets using resin raw materials other than a vinyl chloride resin have been desired.